Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20190122200542/@comment-26575165-20190129170532
Marco Le Phénix "Je cite : Before ?? - competes ruthlessly with Red Hair. Tu vas continuer à nier encore longtemps ?" Avant ?? - rivalise impitoyablement avec Red Hair euuh.. quoi de plus normal vu que shanks et Mihawk était de grands rivaux, ont combattus dure tout les 2. En quoi ça prouve une compétition ? tu comprends pas qu'ici la compétition d'un titre n'est en rien prouvé mais que ça prouve juste une leur rivalité compétitive ? "Va falloir revoir tes sources Green. Zoro est un maître-épéiste en nom et en actualité. Quand je te disais que tu allais te perdre dans ton argumentaire à sur-interpréter à tord et à travers complétement tout et n'importe quoi, le moment est arrivé. Voici le passage exact sur sa carte post-ellipse : "In name and actuality, he has acquired the skill suited for a master swordsman." Pareil, il est où le lien, quelle source ? Je veux bien revoir mes sources, ya aucuns soucis mais sinon "acquérir l'habilité" d'un maître épéiste et être un maître épéiste c'est 2 choses totalement différentes. Attention aux raccourcis faux "TOUT le monde complète sa technique d'escrime par des capacités et des pouvoirs annexes et le Shanks avec ses hakis et ses capacités physiques ne fais pas exception donc STOP au bout d'un moment." "Je ne me trompes en rien. Un escrimeur c'est quelqu'un qui a pour style dominant l'épée. C'est ton problème si tu persistes à faire la sourde-oreille. Les lames d'air n'ont rien d'une caractéristique principale de l'épée. Fujitora n'avait pas l'air bien familier de cette technique et bien il y a plein d'épéistes qui n'en ont jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent." Non car il est question d'escrime a proprement parlé, on cible davantage l'escrime avant (eh oui c'est logique hein) : technique, dextérité, lame de vent. C'est comme si tu me disait que pour toi quand il est question d'escrime la 1ere chose a laquelle tu ne penses pas c'est "épée". Sérieux c'est incontournable, l'escrime, c'est avant tout la façon de se battre avec une épée, c'est la définition meme de l'escrime alors stp. Sinon va me prouver qu'il est impossible que selon l'une de mes hypothèses, le daymio en nommant Mihawk de n°1 a pas regardé avant tout la maîtrise technique en escrime. Je t'avoue que je peux pas te prouver le contraire non plus cela dit. Et donc y'a pas d'affirmation a avoir dans ce cas. "The strongest = le plus puissant. Et c'est pareil pour Kaido et Barbe Blanche. Viens pas jouer sur les mots ici." C'est toi qui déformes les mots je suis désolé, sur l'encadré y'a marqué the strongest, sur le wiki pareil. Et pourtant je te le répète sur le databook le mot "le plus puissant" est définit pour parler d'adervsaires de plus en plus puissants, mot qui existe bien pour dire "puissant" mais qui n'est pas présent dans l'encadré. Le data en rajoute une couche car il est nommé aussi "the strongest". Donc non oublie le qualificatif puissant du titre qui est un rajout/déformation. Powerful c'est puissant c'est même pas discutable. "Et nous on te demande d'arrêter de remettre en question un encadré qui est la parole directe de l'auteur qui est omniscient sur son œuvre. Lorsqu'il est dit dans le Databook que Mihawk est le n°1 en nom et en actualité c'est justement pour mettre fin à vos théories "Shanks est peut-être secrètement le n°1 puisqu'il s'est pas départagé avec Mihawk". Y a pas d'épéiste dans l'ombre plus fort que Mihawk donc il va vraiment falloir arrêter avec tes histoires de Shanks pas intéressé par le titre donc s'est pas départagé avec Mihawk donc Mihawk pas forcément meilleur. Le n°1 est définitivement Mihawk." le N°1 de l'histoire de One piece, suite a ce qu'il a fait pour le devenir. Et non ça ne remets pas en cause l'omniscience d'Oda sur son oeuvre ni le databook "C'est vrai tu as techniquement raison car concrètement leur rivalité a commencé quelque part entre le décès de Roger et les débuts du manga. Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi donc pourquoi tu viens nous dire que Shanks est devenu Yonko après ses combats contre Mihawk alors puisque tu n'en sais strictement rien ? Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais c'est ça ?" Ben j'ai jamais dit que pour moi c'était certain que Shanks est devenu yonkou apres ses combats contre Mihawk, c'est une hypothèse que j'émettais. Là dessus on est d'accord, on sait pas si shanks etait empereuraprès et ni pendant. Cool au moins un point où on s'entend. "Mihawk est devenu le n°1 en nom et en réalité et via un encadré qui est une information factuelle parce que Oda en a décidé ainsi dans son scénario. Basta." Oda ne décide pas quelque chose comme ça sans que ça soit fondé dans son histoire, ça s'appel la cohérence et le respect de son oeuvre (je dirais même chef-d'oeuvre) "Et du coup il y avait interdiction d'utiliser le moindre Haki, de se protéger des lames de l'autre via le blindage corps et d'user de ses capacités physiques telles que la vitesse, l'agilité et de potentielles techniques du Rokushiki telles que le pas de Lune dans le combat pour pour les deux pour que le vainqueur rafle le titre c'est ça ?" Non certes, mais honnêtement je crois largement qu'entre 2 grands épéistes, la 1ere chose qui va être essentielle en terme de jugement et principale c'est l'escrime a proprement parlé donc la technique, les lames de vents, la dextérité. le hda entre 2 élites, la différence n'est pas flagrante, shanks-mihawk en ayant leur combats de légende, l'un pouvait avoir un meilleur hda, il n'empeche que l'autre a rivalisé au meme point, que leurs épées ont résonnés ds grand line, des combats qualifiés de légendes. Je crois que vous faîtes trop une fixette sur le hda mais a ce stade entre 2 grands épéistes, faut pas s'attendre a ce qu'un combat se détermine sur ce seul critère. ça prend du sens quand l'autre en face a un hda plus faible de 3 crans ou + mais c'est mon avis hein.